


The Small Things Keep You Going

by Londonparisnz



Series: The Small Things Keep You Going [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Ballet, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonparisnz/pseuds/Londonparisnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Meghan Queen, age 4, loves ballet and loves her parents. What happens when she loses one of her parents?</p><p>First fic give it a go let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ballet Class

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see characters who don't choose death after they lose a loved one and leave behind those who love them. I want to see them experience life through a new perspective and live for the one they have lost and the ones left behind.
> 
> Basically I love angst fics but I want a happy ending too
> 
> Unbeta First time writing anything like this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Meghan Queen, age 4, loves ballet and loves her parents. What happens when she loses one of her parents? 
> 
> This is the story of Ballet Class. It is the first story in what will hopefully be a series showing how the Queen family survives after losing a member. Mostly through events surrounding Meghan Queen, Felicity and Oliver's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the finished chapter. All mistakes are my own and as I don't have a beta. I hope you enjoy it. It is my first fan fic. Thanks to the people who let me know you liked it the start.

The door slowly crept open, from the push of little hands, blonde ringlets brushed against the edge of the door as her pale blue eyes peered in the dark room, the drapes shut despite the late morning hour. They had remained this way for close to three weeks now.

  
Lightly tip toeing into the room, Meghan nervously stepped closer to the bed, chewing her lip, she struggled to jump up onto the over-sized bed. Her pink tutu caught on the edge on the bed, making her scramble to grab hold of the bed covers. Finally a hand reached over and hoisted her up. “Daddy!” Meghan rushed to hug her father, he silently returned, his unkempt beard tickling her ear.

  
Sitting back on her knees, she looked closely at her father for the first time in days. How could he look so tired after napping for so long? “What’s up button?” His sad eyes crinkled as he gave her a small smile. Smiling back she rocked forward eagerly “It’s the fourteenth!” Confusion clouded his face for a moment. “What happens on the fourteenth?” She jiggled “Ballet Class!”

  
Suddenly the tutu made sense. Oliver wiped his hand across his eyes swiping away his fringe, for a second wondering when it had gotten so long. He stayed silent, eyes closed listening to the sound of each breath. Meghan had stilled, “Daddy will you take me to ballet class?” she almost whispered, knowing not what to expect.

  
She had inherited her love of dance from her Aunt Thea, Felicity had loved this. She was thankful that Meghan wouldn’t have the gawky clumsy years that she had. She never missed ballet class, they had never missed the first day of the new term. It was tradition for them from her first toddler class two years ago that they would go together as a family. Today was the start of a new term. Today was the first class without Felicity.

  
Oliver moved to sit up, his body turning to face her now slightly teary apprehensive gaze. He hadn’t been much of a father since Felicity… for the last while. Mainly because of this. He was afraid that in the face of her emotions, he wouldn’t be able to stay strong. He needed to be strong for her. Taking her chilled hands in his, he pulled her forward into a full body hug that he knew they both needed. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Meggie.”

  
Steps coming down the hallway, jumped him in to action. “Meggie? Lunch is ready, we need to eat before ballet.” Thea called out searchingly. Striding to the door, his daughter clutched in his arms he met Thea. Her hand raised if was considering whether to knock, “Oliver?” and surprised to see him up. “Morning Speedy, could you take Meggie down to lunch while I get changed and ask Raisa if she pack me a sandwich or something I won’t have time to eat before we leave.” “Sure, come with me Meggie I think Raisa made something special for your first class.” She took Meghan’s hand and headed for the stairs. She looked back still a little dazed at Oliver. Just audible to Oliver, Meghan whispered to Thea “Daddy’s back.” Thea just smiled at them both.  
\----  
Oliver moved to the bathroom, the action of showering and shaving seeming awkward after being still for so long, the face in the mirror grave and greyer than before. Hair still dripping towel around his hips he walked to the wardrobe. Longing hit him as he opening the door. The two sides of the room lit up. Almost staggering he moved towards the colourful side, her side. His hands brushed the cashmere and silk, her scent still there. Realising how long he stood there, he moved to the other side grabbing the first things he found. Heading out he glanced about him once more, his eyes spotting a bright pink box that he didn’t seem to remember. Reaching up to grab it off a top shelf, the familiar brand label and ‘Meggie’ written in Felicity’s curly handwriting, brought a tear to his eye. She remembered.

  
He grabbed his phone and wallet from their discarded positions on the dresser. Moving purposely he almost ran into his mother waiting in hall. “Ollie” She enveloped him in a hug. “Meghan is in her room getting ready,” sighting the box, “You remembered?” “No she did.” Smiling despite a tear in her eye. “Felicity always did remember, she was an amazing mother that way.” His relationship had been strained with his mother even after she revealed all she knew, but finding happiness with Felicity had surprisingly helped his relationship with his mother. Moira was an amazing grandmother.

  
“You better go she is waiting for you,” pushing him towards Meghan’s room. The journey wasn’t far, this wing being specifically the family wing. “Meggie” he called entering the bedroom and not finding her there. Sobs sounded from inside the closet. Knocking softly, he then entered slowly. “Button?” rounding the door, he spied her surrounded by tutus is numerous styles and colours clutching a photo frame he knew well. The scene, an intimate moment, a second of familial bliss. Their faces close together, Oliver gazing lovingly at his two girls as Meghan placed a kiss on her mother’s cheek.

  
“I don’t know what tutu to wear, Mummy isn’t here to help.” She cried. Crouching down he wrapped his arms around her. “I think I may be able to help with that,” reaching behind for the box. This was the last part of their first class of term tradition. The sobs stopped in disbelief, but the tears still ran free. He helped her sit up to open the box. Lifting the lid, inside they found a lilac chiffon tutu. Speechless they both stood, Oliver helped her to tie the tutu on, its petal shaped layers reaching to mid-calf length. Facing the mirror now “There’s our fairy princess”, he took her hand and gave her a twirl. Overcome she hugged his legs. “I miss mummy.” He struggle to reply emotion clouding his voice, “I miss her too.” Hand resting on her head.

  
“Where’s your ballet bag? Have you got everything?” They were both starting to smile now, the excitement gathering as they hurriedly grabbed her things, the car would be waiting. The sadness was still there but Oliver had to make this about Meghan. Racing to the stairs hand in hand they paused in the entrance, where Raisa waited with Oliver’s lunch and snacks in hand for later. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. “You look so pretty Miss Meghan and it’s so nice to see you Mr Oliver.” As if she wasn’t the one coming into his room to make him eat every day of the last few weeks.

  
Walking out the car, he was surprised to see Diggle. Meghan rushed up to hug him, screaming “Dig!” “John what are you doing here? You know this isn’t your job now?” Oliver questioned walking up to give a hug too. “I wouldn’t miss taking my favourite goddaughter to her ballet class and if I can’t assign myself the jobs I want what would be the point of being Head of Security?” Laughing at his response, he was extremely glad to see his best friend. Meghan giggled. “You don’t have any other goddaughters.” “That’s why you’re my favourite, now let’s get this show on the road, we don’t want you to miss class.” Dig ushered them into the car.

  
Diggle glanced back at the house as he turned towards to the driver’s seat. The ladies of the house were lined up watching the car from the morning room window. He nodded to them as he entered the town car. Oliver’s family was tight knit now, them all living in the Queen Mansion had helped cement that, and there were no more secrets. They had been through enough together in the past, the boat accident, Shade Wilson, losing and taking back Queen Consolidated and Malcolm Merlyn, Felicity’s death shook them all up again. Reminded them that life was precious and most of all was Meghan.  
\-----  
Oliver sat by the door and watched the class, he needed to be able to escape if it became too much. The other parents watched him, not knowing what to say, whispering and making sad glances towards him. He tuned them out, he didn’t want to know what they were thinking, and focused on Meghan. So focused he startled a little when Diggle sat down beside him. John spoke first breaking the silence, “She is enjoying herself.” Oliver smiled in reply, “She loves Ballet and she has her mother’s personality.” “She has your ability to persevere.” They faced each other then, Oliver smile had dimmed, “I haven’t done so well at that lately.” Diggle put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “You needed time to grieve. It was a shock for all of us.” “Don’t worry about anything your family has it all covered. “

  
“The board is dealing everything at Queen Consolidated with the help of your Mother and Walter, they actually understand your absence for once. Thea has the clubs and you know you haven’t needed to help her with them in a long while.” Diggle smirked at Oliver there. “Green Arrow is missed but you have worked hard for Starling City to be able to survive without you for a while. When was the last time you had to intervene because the police weren’t handling it? Huh” Oliver shrugged his shoulders, sitting slightly prouder than he was before. “Then you have me and Lyla, Sara and Laurel and even Nyssa and Lance. Oliver, you are not alone.” Oliver took a depth breath then, recognising the words that Felicity spoke to him just over six years ago.

  
“When did you start speaking in such long sentences?” Oliver needed to break the emotion. Diggle just laughed his eyes taking in what Oliver was wearing, “Probably when you started wearing the ‘My DAD is a superhero’ sweatshirt Felicity got you when she found out she was pregnant.” Oliver grimaced as he actually looked at what he was wearing, “I miss her.” “We all do man,” giving Oliver a one armed hug.

Meggie ran over as class was finishing, giving them both hugs still jumping with adrenalin from Ballet Class. “Madame Rousseau loved my new tutu! Becky is jealous because she only got one in yellow and mine is purple, twirling once again.” “Can we go get ice cream on the way home? Pretty please?” “Okay” Oliver couldn’t help but smile and agree. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Meggie sang still twirling. Meghan and Felicity both had the ability to do that to him. They were both spoilt because of it but it never harmed their attitude towards the world they were always so grateful.

  
Oliver carried Meghan into the mansion when they returned. The adrenalin and sugar high had worn off on the way home. Partially waking as Oliver put her to bed for a nap, Meggie whispered as he tried to sneak out the door “I love you Daddy.” Stilled by her voice he replied “I love you too Button,” before he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it through Kudos or comment. I promise I will do a chapter on how Felicity died soon. I'm still deciding how to do it and I don't have a lot of time to write. I think I may try do a chapter a week so subscribe if you want more.


	2. Bedtime Stories Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Meghan Queen, age 4, loves ballet and loves her parents. What happens when she loses one of her parents?
> 
> Bedtime is an important family moment for the Queen family. A fairytale can reveal more about real life than you can realise.
> 
> This is it, the chapter with the death. Just warning you it isn't graphic so PG. You may cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just some small things I kept Moira alive because I wanted to have Grandma Moira, but I couldn't bring back everyone so sorry no Tommy. I love what everyone has done with his character and I knew I couldn't do him justice. I do love the Felicity & Tommy ship fics and the bad Tommy stories lately while making me hate him a little make me love Oliver and Felicity even more.
> 
> I don't like this rumour that Oliver and Felicity get a date in the first episode of season 3 what's up with that? Not sure if I will do a how Oliver and Felicity get together story yet, it may happen. My stories are going to be shaped around Meghan so we will see, I'm writing this week to week so if you have any ideas feel free to contribute.
> 
> If you didn't notice in Chapter One my Queen Family are huggers. Big hugs to everyone reading, leaving Kudos and comments you are all amazing. Sorry about the wait.

“Once upon a time,” Oliver began snuggled up between his two girls. They made quite an endearing family picture crammed in Meghan’s small canopy bed, the main lights dimmed low and fairy lights twinkling above their heads. 

“There was a prince named Oliver.” Meghan lay staring up at Oliver, enraptured by the sound of her father’s voice. 

“Oliver was a very naughty prince who liked to stay out late with his friends and kiss all the girls.” Oliver paused, placing a kiss on both Meghan and Felicity’s foreheads. 

“His father, King Robert was sick of Oliver getting into trouble. As punishment he decided to take him away on a long voyage on their ship, the Queens Gambit.”

“One night the ship was attacked by blood thirsty pirates. Both Prince Oliver and King Robert fought valiantly but there were just too many pirates. Overcome they had to surrender or all be killed.” 

“The pirate captain was feeling generous and decided that he would give the survivors a chance to live. By making all of them walk the plank!” Felicity gasped in horror, Meggie then copying with an identical gasp.

Felicity loved listening to Oliver romanticise the story of the island and how they met time and time again for Meggie. Their daughter’s eyes lit up with the innocence of the fairy tale. It made the life that they were living even more dreamlike to Felicity. He had healed so much in the time since then that he could tell it to Meggie and create enjoyment out of a time where no joy was found. 

They had been together for six years now, five of them married, thinking of it still shocked Felicity sometimes. They had an incredible daughter and their family was all together, Moira, Thea, Diggle and Lyla, and their son Michael.

The Arrow was still a big part of their lives, but they left that for after family time. Every night they would read or tell stories to Meggie and put her to bed. Then most nights they would go to their renovated, relocated base and keep Starling City safe. 

“…Prince Oliver got down on one knee, looked up at his lady, said ‘Felicity will you marry me?’” Jumping in, Meggie said in her loud voice “And she said yes!!!” “And they lived happily ever after, the end” finished Oliver. 

“And had a baby girl called Princess Meghan,” Felicity joined in by saying, reaching over to hug Meghan. Oliver then wrapped them both in his arms, taking them in and enjoying the moment. 

Sleep now hanging heavy on her eyelids Meggie started to yawn breaking up the peaceful moment. Laughing Oliver got up off the bed, “I think its sleep time, Button.” Meggie struggled to sit up to kiss her parents, “I love you Mom, I love you Dad,” she sleepily mumbled. 

Felicity straightened up the covers on the bed, tucking her in tight, and gave Meggie one last kiss on her forehead, “I love you too Meggie.”  
Oliver watched on from the doorway admiring his wife and daughter. How did he get so lucky? 

 

Meggie didn’t fall asleep just yet, she listened to her parents as they always did, take a couple steps from her door, turn to each other, and hug and kiss. 

“I’m not going to come out tonight.” Felicity said looking up at Oliver from where her head had been resting on his chest. 

Oliver looked a little concerned. “Is everything alright, there is nothing I should be worried about?” 

Frowning just a little at his worried expression she tried to convince him, “Everything is perfect, I just feel I need some more sleep.” Felicity didn’t often miss a night. 

“Okay,” still unsure about how Felicity was acting, “Sara is in town at the moment did you forget?” 

“Oh,” Felicity looked disappointed and tired, “Can you apologise to her for me?” 

“I will don’t worry about it, get some sleep, I’ll invite her over for lunch tomorrow.” 

Happy that Oliver had the solution, she kissed him again. “Great, she will love to see Meghan. Wake me up when you get home I want to talk and hear how things go.” They headed off down the hall saying one last goodbye to each other with a kiss. 

Meghan didn’t know where her parents went at night, but she always gave them extra hugs in the mornings when they looked really tired. 

 

Meghan woke with a start in the dark, a loud shout had come from her parent’s room. Scared, Meghan wasn’t sure what to do? Did she hide in the special place at the back of her wardrobe where her mom and dad told her to go if something bad happened? Or did she go and investigate? She was Oliver and Felicity’s daughter and mysteries always intrigued her.

Hearing more noises she recognised her father’s voice yelling, “Felicity.” He was yelling at her mother? Now she began to worry. Heart racing she put on her panda slippers and ran down the hall. Moira coming up the stairs met her at the door grabbing her, stopping her from going any further. 

“Oliver what’s going on?” Moira slowly opened the door, it had been a while since one of Oliver’s nightmares had woken her up, but she was being cautious all the same. Unfortunately that was not the problem she was confronted with when the room came into sight. So shocked by the scene in front of her she pulled Meghan against her body hiding her from the sight. 

“Mum, she’s dead… Felicity’s dead.” Emotion damping his voice, his was almost whispering. Oliver sat on the bed his back to the door, his head slumped front on his chest, in his arms lay Felicity, still and pale. Her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. 

Taking a step forward into the room, forgetting for a moment Meghan clutched against her body. “How Oliver?” 

“I found her like this… when I came in moments ago. I thought she was sleeping… but she didn’t wake up.” He began to sob. 

Drawn by the activity Thea came up the stairs slowly still half asleep. “Mum what’s happening?” 

Not wanting Thea to react and know just yet, Moira moved quickly out of the room to meet her. Leaving Meghan standing alone in the middle of the room. She had stood frozen until now, her body’s reaction time stunted by the magnitude of what was happening. 

Meghan felt weird, her stomach cramping like it did when she was really really hungry. She stared at her father, his hand was brushing her mother’s hair as it always did when they were cuddled up together, but mum wasn’t moving. She was dead. 

Meggie knew what that meant, but it didn’t seem real. Her pet goldfish die, not her parents. Her mum had put her to bed hours earlier. Now she lay there so lifeless. Meghan’s eyes began to fill, tears slowly dripped down her cheeks. “Mum,” she called expecting a reaction, but nothing moved. 

Her eyes flowed freely now and Meghan could no longer make out the figures in front of her. Releasing a breathe held too long in anticipation of movement, the cries began to come from her chest as she sobbed harder, she collapsed into her Grandmother’s arms, as she returned to the room. Moira carried her out passing her to Raisa, who dressed in a dressing gown, who was silently crying. 

“Please take her to her room and stay with her there, see if you can give her something to sleep.” Raisa nodded quiet moving slowly down the hall to Meghan’s room. Her warm embrace a comfort for Meghan is her distort state. Meghan didn’t remember much after that, the overload of emotions too much for her young mind to process.

 

Moira had stopped Thea at the top of the stairs. “Thea I need you to trust me and do want I say.” 

Suddenly awake Thea was quick to respond “Mum what’s wrong?” 

“I need you to go down stairs and see if Mr. Diggle has left for the night I know he usually stops into the kitchen to get something to eat before he heads home so not to wake his family. Tell him to ring the police and ask for Captain Lance.” 

Thea was bizarrely calmed by her mother’s direct, always a bit formal instructions. “Bring him up here after, we will need his help with Oliver.” 

Moira then turned back to the room, Thea grabbed her for a moment to stop her. “You still haven’t told me what’s wrong.”

Moira sighed her calm expression slipping, “Thea, its Felicity… she’s dead.” 

Thea stilled in shock, but then quickly turned racing down the stairs to the kitchen. She had inherited her mother’s ability to compartmentalise her emotions. Her time with Malcolm Merlyn had pushed her to perfect it. 

The kitchen was empty as Thea flew through the door. Car lights lit up the windows, as it drove past the kitchen. She raced out the door screaming “John stop!” Just managing to stop from colliding into the car as it passed the door. 

It braked suddenly, the driver door opening in force “Thea. What the hell? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Diggle moved around the car to where Thea had landed on the doorstep, giving her a hand to get to her feet. 

Gulping air to get her breath back, “John… I just had to stop you.” 

Still breathing heavily, she didn’t want to tell him this way. “Come inside… I’ll tell you why.” 

Moving back through the door they moved to the uncomfortable entrance furniture that nobody ever used. Sitting down Thea clutched the edge of the lounge chair trying to draw strength from the wood. 

“I need you to ring the police and ask for Captain Lance.” The entrance was far enough from the bedrooms Thea could only hear the faintest sound of the events occurring upstairs. Diggle reached for his phone without hesitation dialling the numbers swiftly, he held it to his ear and then his eyes meet Thea’s again. 

“Hello I need to request police assistance at the Queen Mansion. This is John Diggle Head of Security. We would particularly like Captain Lance to attend.” He sent a questioning look to Thea. She answered slowly “There has been a death.” Diggle relayed this information without question, even though the expression on his faced showed he was thinking differently.

He hung up slumping forward in anticipation of Thea’s next words, “Who is it?” 

Thea stood up and moved to his side, she placed her hand on his shoulder and crouched down into his line of sight, her eyes meeting his. “John it’s... it’s Felicity.”

The shock and confusion hit first, “What…How?” Then the denial, “No!” He stood quickly, running up the stairs, Thea following behind. She had he nickname Speedy for a reason. They flew through the open door of the master bedroom. 

They both came to an abrupt stop at seeing Felicity for the first time. Oliver had moved to the side of the bed and was now staring soullessly at Felicity’s prone form in front of him, still tucked into bed. He held her hand so tight as if it was his last lifeline. 

Moira stood up at their entrance, from the other side of the bed, her hand lifting off Felicity’s wrist pulse point, head shaking. She had wanted to confirm for herself the truth. 

Diggle grabbed the door frame for support, silently mouthing “No, not Felicity.” Thea’s emotions became too much for her to hide any more. She raced into her mother’s arms. Tears gliding down her cheeks. Dig straightened up as he caught Moira’s eye, “John did you call the police.” “Yes, they should be on their way.”

She moved forward to comfort him as well, releasing Thea to put her hand on his arm. Addressing both Thea and Diggle, she spoke tears now breaching past her eyelashes “Meghan came in just as I did, she knows.” All their bodies drooped at the thought of Meggie without her mother. “Raisa is staying with her and should give her something to put her back to sleep.” 

She then turned back towards the room to Oliver. He hadn’t moved. Walking over to him, she touched him for the first time since walking into the room early, a hand on his knee. She started off slowly, “Oliver, the police are on their way.”

He moved his head to towards her to show he was listening. “Can you tell me what happened when you got home?” He started to shake his head his eyes never leaving her body but he seemed to change his mind. He opened his mouth as if to start speaking but it slowly closed as nothing came out. Trying again he turned away from Felicity to face his family. Eyes leaving her body but then flicking back, repeating a couple of times until he could focus on the people in front of him. He seemed to gain energy from their support, “I came straight here after we arrived home, she doesn’t usually wake up when I come in so I didn’t realise something was wrong until I went to wake her up…” “She told me to when I got home… but she didn’t move… she was cold.” He had to look back at her then. “She was already dead.”

A loud knock sounded from downstairs, Diggle descended quickly to answer the door. He opened it to find Captain Lance, with a few detectives and the coroner. It didn’t matter what time it was in the morning when it came to a family like the Queens. “Gentlemen, come in.” 

Once they were all in the foyer he faced them solemnly. “Quentin,” John started to address the Captain but he had to stop more tears coming to his eyes. “Quentin,” one arm reaching towards him, “Its Felicity… Felicity is dead.” The Captain seemed to crumble, “I didn’t expect this… anyone but her.” 

He focused then and faced his men. “Ok we have suspicious death and a grieving family.” “Felicity was a friend and will be treated with respect as will the family.” “No one in this house will be a suspect and it is highly likely this was caused by an outside individual.” 

Diggle was immediately reassured by the Sergeant’s words. He knew of their late night activities and trusted them to know what sort of situation they would face upstairs. 

“You boys stay down here, I will just take up Detectives Ryan and Carter and the coroner for the moment. I will send down someone to talk to you others.” 

At the Sergeant’s nod Diggle lead them upstairs. Feeling a slight déjà-vu retracing steps he himself only took minutes ago. 

Moira greeted them at the door, her voice and face clam, “Thank you for coming Quentin.” “I wish it was under better circumstances Moira, I’m sorry for your family’s loss.” Nodding she stepped aside for them to enter.

Quentin was a little surprised facing the room in front of him, Thea sat to one side crying against the wall. Oliver was on the bed holding Felicity’s hand tear stained face, eyes not moving from her. Moira and Diggle holding the fort at the door. There was no chaos, no blood, just Felicity lying on the bed as if she slept. 

Turning back he nodded to the coroner to move towards Felicity, “Moira, John and Thea could you go downstairs and describe to the detectives there what happened this evening from the last time you saw Felicity until now and how she was acting.” Moira and John moved slowly, almost afraid to lose Felicity from their sight, collected Thea and proceeded downstairs. 

Only once they left did Quentin move towards Oliver. His experience told him that there was nothing he could say that would make what Oliver was going through better, but there were ways to help him through it. 

“Oliver, the coroner is going to examine Felicity. You can say here the whole time if you like.” Oliver nodded. “Oliver can you describe the events of tonight that lead up to this moment,” he motioned to one of the detectives to start record.

Oliver didn’t start talking straight away he seemed to search his mind for the events of the evening as if they were not few hours, but years ago. “We were telling Meghan a bed time story as usual…” Quentin’s heart froze for a moment with emotion, Meghan their 4 year old adorable blonde daughter, was now motherless. 

“… Felicity had been tired so I understood when she said she wanted to stay at home, we were going to talk more about it later, but…” Oliver paused there. “I think I knew what she wanted to talk about… I suspected for the last week… we had been trying again…” Oliver struggled to say it as it just brought more tears to his eyes. “Felicity was pregnant.” 

Holy Shit! Quentin silently swore to himself, trying to keep his emotions in check, he was too involved in this case as it was with his friend being the deceased. Checking his detectives he could see they were having similar problems to him. The Queen family were so well known in Starling City. After spending the last six years fixing their public image, Oliver and Felicity had become the royal couple and Meghan the royal baby. The public would mourn once the news was released. 

The coroner stood up and took off his rubber gloves, “Captain Lance, I have an initial assessment.” “Okay, what is it?” Bracing himself for the results.  
“Mrs Queen died at approximately four hours ago from natural causes.” 

“What? Natural Causes? She was only in her early thirties? Are you sure that is right?” It just gave Quentin more questions than answers. 

Oliver had stood up ready to fight whatever had caused Felicity’s dead, but there was nothing to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want a death where Oliver felt the need for revenge or had someone to blame. I needed something that he couldn't fight. This death is the reason for his non activity in Chapter One and I hope you can see why I did it this way. RIP Felicity
> 
> Smile! Season Three is less than 100 days away. XOXOX Big hugs. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to message me http://londonparisnz.tumblr.com


	3. Bedtime Stories Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Meghan Queen, age 4, loves ballet and loves her parents. What happens when she loses one of her parents?
> 
> This is a continuation of the previous chapter that I have done separately as I thought it was getting too long and I had too many characters involved there as it was.
> 
> Continuing on from Bedtime Stories and the death of Felicity. Still set same night/day, this shows Diggle, Sara and Lance and events after, leading up to official cause of death. 
> 
> Read previous chapters first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been a long time coming I had half of this chapter written but life got in the way and I had too much procrastinating going on as it was with my studies.
> 
> Sorry still no official cause of death in this chapter that will be Bedtime Stories Part 3, there was so much I wanted to write. Coming soon I promise this time.

Diggle was the person to start making phone calls. The first to his wife. “Lyla?” He spoke softly trying not to alarm her.

“John, its 5am what’s happened? Why aren’t you at home?”

“Lyla… I’m still at the Queen Mansion. Something happened when I dropped Oliver off home.” 

She was surprised by solemn tone in his voice, she didn’t even try to speak and she just let the silence lapse waiting for John to speak further. 

“Oliver went to wake up Felicity…but… but she wouldn’t wake up.” Tears were again clouding John’s voice. “Lyla, she’s gone. Felicity’s dead.”

\-----

Sara was the next person to be told. “Hey Dig, What’s up? I’m just making us some eggs.” Diggle could hear Nyssa in the background singing along to some early morning radio. Those league of assassins members were really early risers. 

“Sara I have some bad news.” 

“Please don’t tell me that Barry needs our help again, I’ve only just finished getting the radioactive goo out of my hair from last time.” Sara was a lot more of a relaxed person that she was 5 years ago, now she didn’t have enemies going after her at every turn. 

“No Sara, it’s serious.” The sound of movement stopped on the end of the line. “When we came home this morning, Oliver found… Felicity dead.” A bowl dropped from Sara’s hands to the bench top. 

“Dig… How? She can’t be dead. No.” She sounded cold. 

Nyssa must have come over to see what was wrong, “Felicity’s dead,” Sara told her. 

“Sara, I know this is a shock right now, but I need you to do something for me. Your father is overseeing the investigation and there will be a press conference as soon has the autopsy results arrive later this morning.”

“I need you to ring some people, so they find out from you. Ring Roy first, he will be still asleep after our work last night, but Thea needs him. Even though they are going through another rocky patch at the moment. He is staying at Sin’s.”

“Your father will have been too busy to tell Laurel and while she took a long time to warm up to Felicity and Oliver being together she is one of Oliver’s longest friends and she needs to know. I think you will need to be there in person to tell her.”

“Okay, she still doesn’t take bad news well. Is there anyone else?”

Diggle debated this one in his head for a moment wondering who the news would be best coming from. “Can you ring Barry? I haven’t talked to him lately and I know you have spent some time over in Central City. He will be able to contact Felicity’s friends at Star Labs.”

“I still don’t believe it,” Sara was taking a while to process the fact. 

“I didn’t either, but it’s real” 

\-----

The house was quiet, light just coming over the arisen. The zip of the body bag a harsh against the silence. The coroner’s men gently placed Felicity inside. Oliver watched, the tears had dried up now and he had his ‘Arrow face’ on as Felicity liked to put it. The gurney was wheeled out of the room Oliver following. Stopping at the stairs Lance and Diggle stepped up to help them carry her down. Moira and Thea held each other, tears once again streaming silently, watching the black bag get wheeled past. Diggle looked up from the chaise, his phone clutched between his hands, elbows on knees, eyes bright with unshed tears.

The mortuary transport was backed up to the front door. As the reached to lift her up into the van. Oliver stopped them, “Wait,” he needed to say his goodbye. The men stepped back, Oliver reached forward unzipping the bag. He took her hand, grasping it between his, her wedding band still on her finger where it had never left while they were married. He leaned forward kissing her on the forehead and whispered softly, “I love you.”

The people gathered wiped their eyes at the scene. The household staff were standing on the drive, the ladies of the house in the doorway. The men in blue, stood ready to guard Felicity to her next destination. Lance walked up to Oliver, put a hand to his shoulder, “It’s time Oliver.” 

“Look after her Captain. She is the very best of me.” Oliver turned and walked back into the house choosing not to look back. 

\-----

Quentin did not leave Felicity’s side, choosing to travel to the morgue with the coroner. He didn’t stay in the room while the autopsy was being done. That was not a view he wanted to associate with the incredible woman he knew. Leaning up against the wall, shirt crumbled and morning shadow showing. He was very grateful when a coffee was thrust in front of his nose. 

Startled into awareness he was surprised to see his youngest daughter. “Sara how did you get down here?” The morgue was authorised access only, visitors only with supervision. “Dad if I told you that then you would get angry with me.” Lance frowned at her, looking down his nose while drinking his coffee. He may put up with his daughters’ antics but that didn’t mean he had to like them. She smiled at him then, “Don’t worry Detective Carter let me down here.” They stood there for a moment drinking their coffee.

“Is she in there?” She had turned to look at the morgue doors. “Yes,” he let a sigh escape. “Did Diggle call you?” She just nodded in response her eyes seemingly glued to the doors. Unfortunately for Sara death had been a big part of her life previously but that did not mean it did not affect her. Emotions clouded her eyes but her face stayed steadfast.  
“What’s the time?” Lance said searching for his phone, his daughter beating him to it. “Nearly 9am.” 

“Bruce (oops I forgot to give the Coroner a name previously) said he would have the preliminary results by 9.” Lance stood himself up, trying to ready himself for the next battle.   
“Did she really just die in her sleep?” Sara was still trying to get her head around why such a lively person could die that way so young. 

“That’s what it looks like… Sara there was more too.” He knew he could tell her as one of Oliver’s closest friends, he would need all the support she could give him.   
“Oliver thinks she was pregnant.” “Oh.” Sara felt a tear slip down her cheek, the first for her. She had to hug her father. Needed the warmth and comfort only he could provide. “She would have been so excited, given how long they had been trying again.” She sniffed, trying to move some of the dampness collected. 

The doors swung open, pulling them apart. Bruce, the coroner, always straight to the point greeting them both with, “I have cause of death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	4. Bedtime Stories Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Meghan Queen, age 4, loves ballet and loves her parents. What happens when she loses one of her parents? 
> 
> Part Three of Bedtime Stories a continuation of the events of that day. 
> 
> Yes I tell you how Felicity died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter surrounding Felicity's death. I promise happy stories after this. I didn't set out to write sad ones it just happened in setting up where I want to go with Meghan and Oliver.
> 
> WARNING: ANGST AHEAD
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Meggie snuck out of her room when Raisa went to get lunch she knew something was happening outside. Looking out her window she had caught a glimpse of the press conference stage.

That stage had been a part of some big moments in the Queen Family’s life. Nearly 5 years ago it had been where Felicity and Oliver had formally announced that they were expecting. After regaining some of their fortunes it was where Moira Queen had pledged millions of dollars into repairing the Glades and her commitment to working on the ground alongside the people to help repair them. It was where the band had played from at Sara and Nyssa’s wedding. It was where Meghan held Ballet performances just for her family. 

A lot of the official public photos of the Queen Family were taken on that stage. Meggie while only young she knew what that stage meant. It was the symbol of the Queen Family united. 

Today is was situated close to the front veranda, close to the privacy and safety the closed doors the Queen Mansion provided.

As Meggie tip toed down the main staircase to the front lounge. Captain Lance walked up to the microphone, surprisingly the press seated on the lawn were intensely silent. Despite whatever crazy rumours were flying around they knew that it was not happy news they were there to witness.

Lance began to speak, “Last night…” he had to clear his throat and start again. “Last night the Queen Family suffered a terrible tragedy.” Slumped forward with the weight of the news he had to deliver, Quentin gripped the lectern to straighten himself again. “On his arrival home a 1am, Oliver Queen found his wife Felicity dead in their bed.”

The press reacted with various levels of shock. Tears began to flow freely from most eyes. A loud cry came from a female journalist, who had interviewed Felicity several times since she had become a Queen and had built a rapport with her.

Gathered in the lounge behind Quentin, behind the veiled doors, was the Queen Family. Thea was wrapped up in Roy’s arms on the sofa, her head tucked into his shoulder, both them taking comfort from their closeness their eyes damp. 

Diggle stood guard by the doors looking through a gap in the curtains watching the proceedings outside, his expression a controlled calm. 

Moira stood looking at the doors, eyes closed listening. Her hair coiffed, dressed in a power outfit, the family pearls and a fitted skirt suit. Her makeup had recently been reapplied.

Oliver rested sitting elbows on knees. His thumbs digging into his forehead as he did when he was troubled. Someone had forced him to have a shower and change, but bangs hung grey under his eyes. He would not sleep until he had all the answers and Captain Lance had only addressed them not long before the press. The results of the autopsy were still spinning through this mind.

Meggie was surprised to see her family so still. Away from the public eye. The Queens were a happy active family, laughter filled the rooms of the mansion. Felicity had not just changed Oliver. She unconsciously freed them all, made life easier and them closer and they in turn welcomed her.

“The police were notified immediately and arrived on scene with the coroner at 1.20am. There were no suspicious circumstances found and initial cause of death ruled to be natural causes.” The Captains voice had become monotone as he used it to cope to read through the facts.

“The Starling City Medical Examiner’s office completed an urgent autopsy this morning, so that we could rule out foul play. While we are still waiting for tests the come back the evidence they found was conclusive.”

Quentin then lost formality leaning on the lectern, taking a breath to control his emotions. “Felicity suffered a fatal brain haemorrhage due to an undiagnosed brain aneurysm. Due to the size and severity of the haemorrhage they believe death was immediate. Felicity did not suffer.” A tear slowly creep down his face. 

Needing to end this fast he sped through the formalities. “There will be no questions answered today, an official press release and initial autopsy results will be supplied later today. We ask that the public respect the Queen Family in this time of mourning. Any messages of sympathy can be directed to Queen Consolidated.”

Finally he finished “The Queen family would like to make a small statement at this time.”

Moira started into awareness at his words. She opened her mouth, it floundering to find the right words, turning to face the rest of the family. She caught sight on Meggie standing by the lounge door watching curiously. Whether it was the sight of the mini image of Felicity or the pressure of what she was supposed to do. Moira broke. Diggle and Oliver jumped up to support her as she crumpled. Even the matriarch of the family could only stay strong for so long. “…I was so mean to her… do you think she forgave me… I love her so…” She was sobbing now. Thea wrapped her arms around her mother. “You know she did Mom, she loved you very much.” And Felicity did despite the rough start. The women had come to an understanding earlier on about how much family meant to each of them.

Quentin had returned inside. Faced with the grief of Moira he was unsure of the Queen’s intentions now, “Would you like me to tell them to leave?” He slowed his voice, “You don’t have to say anything today.” 

Oliver stood taller shaking off the emotion for the moment to find his public persona. “No… she would want us to show our strength. The one thing the Queen family doesn’t show is weakness. I will speak.”

He walked to the door and put his hand up the handle, hesitating for a moment. Long enough for Meggie to run over to him.

She grabbed his other hand. 

“Dad,” she whispered with the maturity only a 4 year old can show, “I want to come be like mum.” 

Oliver gathering her up into his arms. “What do mean Meggie?” He tried to smile for her. 

“I want to stand beside you.”

Surprised Oliver’s eyes widened. How did Meggie know that’s what Felicity did? 

All the way back to when Felicity was no more than he EA in the publics’ eyes. Felicity would stand at his back to his right. A show of support. Gradually she had moved closer to him, as their relationship progressed. Until there was never a presentation he made without her right beside him. 

This would be the first.

“You want to stand beside me on the stage?” Meggie nodded. “There are a lot of people out there you know?” Another nod. “They will be all watching us.” She seemed a bit wary and scared but she still nodded firmly. 

“Ok are you ready?” “Yes.”

Oliver nodded to John, who opening the door leading the way out. Meggie placed her hand in her fathers and they walked together to the dais. 

The press expecting Moira, rose to their feet astonished as Oliver and Meghan walked forward. Their sadden eyes following their progression up to the microphone. 

Meggie watched them. Wondering why so many people were crying. Were they sad about her mum too?

Oliver took the microphone off the stand and stood to side of the stand. His hand still clutching Meghan’s. Like her mother she was his strength. 

Back at the open door to the house Moira and Thea watched. 

“We thank you for being here today. Your support is much appreciated during this time. We have had such little time to adjust to this news… and I am unsure what to say.” 

Oliver looked down at Meghan and she in turn looked up at him. 

This moment, photographed would become the image of their grief for the world to see. 

Looking back to the press, “but I know what Felicity would say as she told me many times during our life when dead seemed too close… she would tell me ‘I choose to live with you until death, not spend the time dying until death occurs.’ She even included it in our marriage vows.” He closed his eyes at that trying to contain the tear that slipped free. 

“Please use Felicity as a reminder, that life is precious and you must enjoy it to the fullest. I do not regret a moment I spent with my wife and our family. I only wish we had more time.”

Oliver picked Meghan up and walked back into the house. 

After the family sat around, comforted each other and absorbed. Meghan had cuddles from everyone, even Captain Lance. 

Raisa moved around with food and hot drinks trying to get the family to partake. 

Quentin got up and walked across the room to Oliver, “Do you mind if we speak privately for a moment?” Oliver just nodded and they moved off to a side morning room. 

Quentin moved across the room to lean against a sideboard. “Oliver, you mentioned this morning that you thought Felicity might have been pregnant?” Oliver met his eyes and nodded. “The coroner confirmed this to me.” Oliver closed his eyes slowly letting the new information sink in. “We kept the findings off the autopsy report.”

Quentin moved to rest his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Neither of you deserved this. It doesn’t matter what you have or haven’t done in the past you didn’t deserve this.”

“I will be back to check on you in a few days. Please take time to grieve. The city doesn’t need you right now.”

“Your family does.” He left then, giving Moira one last goodbye and Meghan a kiss and a hug. 

Oliver didn’t move until Lance left and then it was to travel quickly through the room ignoring his mother’s approach to go back to their room.

All evidence of what had happened, had been cleared away. The bed changed. Oliver needed to be with her. He moved into the side office she had taken over. Surrounded by the smell of her perfume, the hum of a computer server and a few discarded heels, he sank down and wrapped himself in a throw that they used regularly on their movie nights. 

Feeling her presence, he began to cry more steadily. “I’m sorry Felicity. I should have realised you had more than just a normal headache, I should have stayed home. I love you…”

He stayed there exhausted and eventually sleep took over. 

Diggle and Roy moved him on to the bed, later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I made myself cry with this one. I'm not writing a funeral we all wouldn't make it through that. I've noticed there aren't many funeral scenes on here and now I know why. Just writing the press conference was hard enough.
> 
> I needed some help and I really enjoyed reading Eulogy For Mattie Stepanek, given by former President Jimmy Carter http://www.creative-funeral-ideas.com/mattiestepanek.html and you may notice I borrowed/adapted one of the things Mattie said to Jimmy. You should read it if you haven't already it's good and sad.
> 
> Big hugs
> 
> All you comments and Kudos have been great thank you!!!
> 
> Find me at http://londonparisnz.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, this is just a beginning, my first fic!, and I want to continue but I think it may be terrible. Kudos or comment you will keep this story alive.


End file.
